Sonic's Family
by Neph Champion
Summary: AU crossoever Pairings YYY BR SJ YMM ShSo What if Sonic was a girl and had a family? What if she had been wanting to return for a while now? What does this have to do with the Motos? Anzu, Amy, and Robotnic bashing
1. Prolog: The Sisters

Me: Hi this is my third story. I'm so bad. I have two stories to write already and I'm starting another one. Well anyway this one is also a crossover. This time it's a Sonic/Yu-Gi-Oh lets meet the new gang.  
  
Yami Hikari: I'm here as usual.  
  
Yami: I'm here. Why is everything you write a Yu-Gi-Oh crossover? Not that I'm complaining or anything...  
  
Yugi: I'm here.  
  
Joey: I'm here too.  
  
Seto: I'm here as well.  
  
Sonic: I'm here also.  
  
Tails: I'm here.  
  
Knuckles: I'm here. I don't know why, but I'm here.  
  
Shadow: I'm here. Now where is my girlfriend?  
  
Sonic: I'm a boy Shadow.  
  
Shadow: Did you read the summery outside?  
  
Sonic: No, why?  
  
Shadow: Oh, no reason.  
  
Me: Shadow do the disclaimer.  
  
Shadow: Ok. Yugi's Hikari don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Sonic the Hedgehog so please don't sue her.  
  
Me: On with the fic.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Sonic's Family  
  
By: Yugi's Hikari  
  
Prolog: The Sisters  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
It was late, but two little girls didn't care. They were having the time of their lives at the amusement park. The first was about 4' 3'' in height with dark blue hair that was as long as her body was tall and fell in a braid. She had bright emerald green eyes. Her name was Sonic, she was already abnormally fast (half way to the sound barrier), had a younger sister, and was very protective of that sister. The second was about 4' even and had a petite figure and frame. She had the most beautiful amethyst eyes in the world. Her hair was just as long as her sister's, but instead of her sister's dark blue, she had three colors to her hair, gold black and red. Most of her hair was black except for the bangs which was a golden color and the tips which were red. Her name was Yugi. She was about half as fast as her sister. She also was greatly dependent on Sonic. These two little girls were strange because their parents were normal and they weren't, but, Sonic and Yugi didn't care. They had a roof over their heads and a loving family to go home to. Their father had the same tri-colored hair that Yugi had. And their mother had light blue hair. Their father had emerald green eyes while their mother had amethyst eyes.  
  
The two girls didn't have any friends, and as far as they were concerned they didn't need any. They were perfectly happy as they were. In fact as far as they were concerned, all they needed was each other. They were perfectly content.  
  
Later, in the middle of the night Sonic was kidnapped. And taken to Dr. Charles. When she woke up she was scared at first because her sister was nowhere in sight and they usually slept in the same bed. Then she thought that since Yugi was an early raiser, she (Yugi) was going to bring breakfast up. At last she finally noted that she wasn't in her own bedroom. "Where am I? How did I get here? And why am I here in the first place?" Sonic asked herself.  
  
Meanwhile Yugi was having a nervous breakdown. When she had woken up her sister was gone and Sonic was never up before she was. This worried Yugi greatly. She didn't know where Sonic was. Sonic never went anywhere without her. Yugi did the only thing she could think of, she cried. "Where are you Sonic, big sister come home," Yugi wailed. "I want my big sister."  
  
At the lab that was to be her home for the next ten years, Sonic felt something pull at her heart. She immediately knew what was wrong. Yugi, her precious little sister was crying. Yugi and Sonic had always had some kind of connection that allowed them to know what the other was feeling. "Don't cry Yugi." She whispered "I'll find a way to come home even if it's the last thing I do, I'll find a way home, I promise."  
  
The next day Yugi and Sonic's parents were killed in a car accident. How Yugi survived was a mystery to everyone. Since Yugi didn't have any other relatives she went to live with her grandfather.  
  
At the lab Sonic was taught to fight. The people at the lab centered her attacks around her amazing speed. Five years after her training began it had been completed, but just after she packed her things so she could start searching for a way home the lab was attacked by Dr. Eggman, where she beat him for the first time. For the next five years she had to put off going home to her little sister because Eggman kept antagonizing her as well as getting her gender wrong. He kept calling her a he. Every time he did that around her she punched his face in. Along the way she met Miles 'Tails' Prower who became her best friend, Knuckles the Echidna, and Shadow.  
  
While Sonic was dealing with all of that Yugi dealt with The Duelist Kingdom and The Battle City Tournaments. Along the way meeting Joey, Tristan, Anzu, Seto and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, Yami.  
  
It had now been ten long years since Yugi and Sonic had been seperated and they're about to meet up again... but will they be able to recognize each other?  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Me: Well that's a rap.  
  
Yami Hikari: Very good Aibou, this chapter turned out wonderful.  
  
Me: Thank you Yami.  
  
Yugi: that was cool wasn't it Sonic? We're sisters? That's a new twist I haven't seen before, cool!  
  
Sonic: I agree, little sister, that is cool!  
  
All: Please read and review. Ja ne 


	2. Reunoin

Me: Hi this is the second chapter of Sonic's Family. Yugi, Sonic help me reply to the reviews.  
  
Sonic and Yugi: Okay, we'll help you Hikari.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
Miami-chan:  
  
Yugi: My Hikari is trying not to start any new ones.  
  
Me: But it's hard. I'm thinking about a sequel to all of my stories. But I don't have any idea what to do with them.  
  
Sonic: (giggles) Thank you for the review, we appreciate it.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Maruken:  
  
Sonic: Thankies I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Yugi: Yeah so am I.  
  
Me: Here it is.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Charmeleon:  
  
Yugi: Thank you that's very kind.  
  
Sonic: OMG!!!!!!! You see a plot? That's so cool.  
  
Me: If you thought that the first chapter was good than you'll probably think this ones good too.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kitsune Yugi's Yami:  
  
Sonic: Thank you. WHAT DO YOU MEAN STILL???? I guess it is a good thing because, Yugi changed his mind about sending you to the shadow realm.  
  
Yugi: You're guessing, IT IS A GOOD THING!!!!!!  
  
Me: I will continue, you don't have to ask me to. Don't worry I will update my other stories too. You need a phrase to say? How about: See you in the Shadow Realm (dun dun dun).  
  
Me: Thank you reviewers for those lovely reviews, and for all of those read but didn't review please tell me what you think and if you think I can improve my writing at all, please use constructive criticism. Sonic, Shadow did the disclaimer last time so it's your turn to do it.  
  
Sonic: I'd be happy to do the disclaimer Hikari. Yugi's Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, if she did then we would all be happy.  
  
Me: Thank you Sonic. Now on with the fic.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sonic's Family  
  
By Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~telephone~  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi// (might not be used)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
@Sonic@  
  
Sonic had finally gotten away from Eggman's last assault. Sometime during the struggle she had lost Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow. Usually she would be worried sick even if she know that they had gotten away. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she had walked into her own hometown of Domino. While walking she bumped into Seto (Me: You thought I was going to make her bump into Yugi didn't you? Huh huh? Sonic: Hikari? Me: Hai? Sonic Urusai. Me: Okay I'll shut up now.) one of Yugi's friends. Sonic snapped out of it when he (Seto) said, "Watch where you're going."  
  
"Sorry sir. I don't know where I am can you help me? My name is Sonic Moto by the way. Who are you?" said Sonic in an apologetic voice.  
  
Seto was taken aback, did she just say that her last name was Moto? But she couldn't be related to Yugi... could she? Yugi never mentioned a sibling or another relatives. "Sonic,are you related to Yugi because he-" he stopped when he saw Sonic's left eye twich. He quickly corrected himself, "I mean Yugi never mentioned having a sibling before. I don't think that you are related to Yugi at all. Your sire name can't be Moto, tell me your real name," Seto said with an intimidating air.  
  
"I don't-wait did you say Yugi? I don't understand," said Sonic with tears falling down her face. 'Where are you, guys I need your help.'  
  
@Shadow's Hideout@  
  
"Where are you Sonic You said that you would meet us here at the hideout but, she's not here yet. Tails I'm worried, Sonic said she'd meet us here at 2:00 p. m. and now it's 3:00 p. m. she is never this late," said Shadow.  
  
"I know Shadow. She's always a few minutes, when Sonic is late. I know she got away. She had the Blue Chaos Emerald and from looking at the radar, she's not moving, but we should go look for her, shouldn't we? I mean Sonic could be hurt for all we know," said Tails.  
  
"Don't worry about Sonic guys she can take care of herself you know. Besides we saw her escape Eggman. We shouldn't worry to much. Sonic is hardheaded and stubborn. She'll be fine," said Knuckles.  
  
"I hope your right Knuckles," said Shadow and Tails together.  
  
@Yugi@  
  
"Here comes Seto, he looks a little agitated, I wonder what happened on his walk? Wait Seto's not alone. I wonder who's-wait is that? It is, ha I can't believe it it's my big sister, Sonic.'  
  
Seto looked at me. "Yugi, this person says she knows you, do you know her?"  
  
"Before I answer that, can you get everyone to meet me in my special place please? The yamis have to come as well. Oh, tell Yami if he don't I'll never look or speak to him again. I swear that's the only way to get him to come without me asking or telling him personally."  
  
"Yeah," said Seto. "It is. I'll get everyone. Can I leave her here?"  
  
Seto left the room Sonic couldn't take it any more so she ran over and embraced me. I hugged her in return.  
  
"Yugi I missed you so much. I've been to find a way here, but I kept running into problems. Stupid Eggman, he kept bugging me, saying he would get 'revenge' and the worst part is, he keeps calling me a he. But don't worry I would always punch his face in after he does it. I love you Yugi."  
  
"I know, I want to introduce you to everyone, that's why I said that to Seto. I didn't want to repeat myself," said Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile Seto was on the phone with Joey.  
  
~Did that really happen Seto? Did she really tell you off?~  
  
"Yeah, she did Joey. I didn't expect her to tell me to tell everyone to meet at the Game Shop. I didn't expect it."  
  
~For real? What's this girl's name? What's she look like? Is she nice?~  
  
"You're not thinking about going with her, are you? Anyway all I know is Yugi wants everyone to meet her. She said her name was Sonic Moto. She's got blue hair in a braid that goes down to her feet and emerald green eyes. She's got a bit of a petite figure, about two 2'' taller than Yugi. Her eyes have a strange sparkle and twinkle in them," said Seto.  
  
~ What? No. Seto I was just teasing you. I can't wait to meet her. Bye Seto, I love you.~  
  
"Ok, love you Joey. Bye," said Seto.  
  
@Yugi and Sonic@  
  
"Yugi, I can't wait to meet your friends. They sound like a cool bunch," said Sonic.  
  
"I know, heh, it took me a while to get them though. After you were kidnapped, I became a target for bullies. That was before I met Joey. I met Joey at around the same time that I met Anzu. I met everyone else later on. They were a bunch of jerks when I first met them though. As I got to know them, I found that they were a tight nit group. Then two years ago I finished the millennium puzzle and met Yami, after that I became a part of Joey's tight nit group of friends," Yugi explained.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. After five minutes Yugi's friends and Yami came into the room to hear Yugi's explanation...  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Me: Ooh another cliffhanger. I'm getting better at those.  
  
Sonic: What's going to happen to me and my sister Hikari?  
  
Yugi: Yeah what's going to happen to us?  
  
Yami Hikari: Now, now you know we can't tell you that would give it away, and we don't want that, do we?  
  
Moto sisters: I guess not.  
  
Joey: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
  
Seto: I know I did.  
  
Yami: Please read  
  
Shadow: and review.  
  
Me: Incase you haven't figured it out yet her special place is her grandfather's Game Shop.  
  
Everyone: Ja Ne. 


	3. Sonic's Crew Meets Yugi's Crew

Me: Hi this is the third chapter of Sonic's Family.  
  
Yami Hikari: I can't wait, this is going to be so cool!  
  
Yugi: Do we learn a little about my sister?  
  
Yami: I hope we do Mou hitori no ore.  
  
Sonic: I hope I get to know Yugi's friends.  
  
Shadow: I hope nothing happens to my precious Sonic.  
  
Me: Yugi do the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: Ok, Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh of Sonic the Hedgehog. If she did we would all be with our soul mates. And Tea and Dr. Eggman would be either in the Shadow Realm or dead.  
  
Me: Thank you Yugi, now on with the fic.  
  
Sonic's Family  
  
By: Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter 2: Sonic's Crew meets Yugi's Crew  
  
@Kame Game Shop@  
  
"Well Yugi, what's going on? Who is this Sonic person? What does she have to do with us? If she does anything to you Omote, anything at all, tell me and I'll take care of it," said Yami.  
  
"its ok Yami Sonic won't hurt me. In fact I used to depend on her all the time when I was little. When we were little Sonic and I had the same hairstyle," said Yugi.  
  
"Oh, really," asked Joey starting her own game of twenty questions. "Who is she to you Yugi?"  
  
"Well..." said Yugi. Yugi was sitting at the head of the table with Sonic standing on her right side. Yugi was actually sitting on Yami's lap. Yami was nuzzling Yugi's neck. Sonic's left eye was twitching at what Yami was doing to her sister, she, (Sonic) was on the verge of punching Yami's lights out, pulling Yugi away from him (Yami), and running to Shadow's hideout, and taking Yugi with her.  
  
Sonic cleared her throat. "Excuse me, can you not do that to my sister please? Like that nose? Want to keep it, then stop doing that," said Sonic.  
  
"Oh, like you could take my nose off. Besides, if you tried that you would find yourself in the Shadow Realm faster then you can say 'Shadow!' So I can do what I want with my hikari. So don't threaten me," said Yami.  
  
"Nee-chan I appreciate that you want to protect me, but, you don't need to protect me from Yami. And Yami, please, don't make any smart remarks, that will only provoke her. Don't say that you can do what you want with me either, because, she'll just go into 'overprotective mode' so just drop it, please?" said Yugi turning her infamous puppy-dog eyes on her Yami and sister.  
  
@Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles@  
  
The rest of Sonic's group was at the Domino city limits. "Tails, are you sure she's here? Sonic could be miles behind us for all we know, your Chaos Radar could be picking up another Emerald's frequency. I'm worried about her," said Shadow, his eyes twinkling with apprehension.  
  
"Yeah," said Knuckles, going into 'big brother mode.' "You could be picking up the green Chaos Emerald instead."  
  
"I'm sure it's the blue Chaos Emerald, guys all the other emeralds are back at the hideout. The blue emerald is somewhere in this city," said Tails  
  
"Ok then," said Shadow. "Lets go."  
  
"Right," said his companions. With that they spread out to search the city.  
  
@Sonic@  
  
Sonic felt something approaching. 'Huh? What was that?' She took out the blue Chaos Emerald. 'Huh? Why is the Chaos Emerald blowing? Could one of my friends be heading this way? Or... has Dr. Eggman found me again? I-I hope it's Shadow or Tails or Knuckles or even Amy. I'd rather it be that lesbian then Eggman. If it's Eggman... then... I'm going to have to fight him again, and... I'm still exhausted from the last fight we had,' thought Sonic. "Yugi, someone's coming. Unfortunately, I don't know who it is. It-it could be my enemy, or it could be one of my friends. But either way I suggest you go hide."  
  
"Ok, Sonic. Come on guys, let's go hide," said Yugi.  
  
While Yugi and her friends went and hid, Sonic pulled out one of the rings she kept in her hair. She had gotten tired of having to depend on Tails for them all the time, so she and Shadow had taken some and put them in her hair. The last time they had fought Eggman this had come in handy. Sonic thought that Eggman was probably still confused. During the battle Sonic had reached for one of the rings in her hair and pulled it out. To the world it looked like she had pulled it from a sub-space pocket. This had worked to their advantage, because seeing Sonic pull a ring from what looked like a sub-space pocket surprised Eggman a great deal. She (Sonic) wanted to be ready, just in case it was Eggman.  
  
Sonic heard the bell in the shop chime; she went to investigate as she heard her grandfather help the person that just came into the store.  
  
When she (Sonic) got to the door that separated the store and the living area, she heard a surprising conversation. Sonic eased the door open to hear better. What she heard shocked her.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" asked her grandfather, Sollomon Moto.  
  
"Why yes, you can sir. I'm looking for someone. You see she promised to meet me and our other friends. But, she never showed up. My friends: Knuckles, Tails and I are very worried about her, said the figure.  
  
"What's she look like? What's her name? If you tell me I can keep a look out for her. If I see her, I'll tell her that your looking for her," said Sollomon.  
  
'That sounds like Shadow!' thought Sonic as she opened the door. "Shadow?" asked Sonic timidly.  
  
Shadow's head shot up in surprise. "Sonic? Sonic, is that... you? Why didn't you show up? It was 4:30 when we decided to look for you. Why didn't you show up at 2 like you said you would? It's 4:45 now."  
  
"Oh my god. Thanks for reminding me Shadow, but I-I can't leave, not now," said Sonic in a panicked tone.  
  
"Why not Sonic? You can always leave. No matter where you are," said Shadow.  
  
"No you don't understand! Shadow, I can't leave this is the home I've been longing to return to. You Tails and Knucklehead can leave this place whenever you like, but I can't. My family is here, Shadow. I can't leave now that I've found my beloved little sister," said Sonic as she turned to go into the living area again. "You can meet my sister if you want. Just follow me, and... Shadow, I hate to say this, but, when you leave don't expect me to follow you, I'm needed here."  
  
"Alright Sonic, but... if you're staying then I have no reason to leave. So if you stay I stay to and if the others want to leave they can but I won't. We belong together Sonic, so if you feel you belong here then so do I," said Shadow. "I'd refuse to leave anyway, because, it won't feel right without you, I'd be lonely, and as much as I hate to say it... you won't always be there for your sister if Eggman attacked and you can't always beat him alone. So it all comes down to this: you're protecting her, but, who's protecting you? I'd love to meet your sister by the way."  
  
"Fine," said Sonic. They'd reached the hall that led to the room where Yugi and her friends were hiding. "Wait here."  
  
"Alright, I will," said Shadow. He stopped and watched as his Sonic entered the room and left his sight. Shadow pulled out the walkie-talkie that Knuckles had given him. 'I might as well tell that knucklehead that I found Sonic and that she and I aren't leaving while Sonic tells the people in the room it's safe to come out,' thought Shadow. He turned it on and started to repot to Knuckles. "Hay Knucklehead I found her."  
  
#You did? That's great, so when do we leave to continue searching for her sister?#  
  
"We're don't."  
  
#Why not? I thought Sonic wanted to find her sister.#  
  
"She has, I'm about to be introduced to her now. If you want I can have Sonic refrain from introducing us until you and Tails get here. And if you want to leave still after this then you'll be leaving without us."  
  
#Why?#  
  
"Because, Sonic feels that she needs to stay here. And since she feels that way I do to."  
  
#Oh, well... I'll tell this to Tails I want to be introduced to Sonic's sister as well and I'm sure Tails well to so have her refrain until we get there... where are you?#  
  
"I'm in the Kame Game Shop it kind of looks like a turtle, you can't miss it."  
  
#Ok. We'll be there in five minutes tell Sonic to wait up for us.#  
  
"Alright."  
  
He poked his head into the room and saw Sonic leaning over the couch. "Hay Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will be here in five, can you introduce us when they get here?"  
  
Sonic giggled. "Sure thing, Shadow," said Sonic.  
  
"Thank you Sonic," said Shadow.  
  
"You're welcome Shadow," said Sonic. "It was my pleasure."  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
Five minutes later Sonic heard a commotion in the store. "Shadow, can you go see if that's the others for me all the noise just scared my sister. I have to get her to out of hiding now."  
  
"Ok, will do," said Shadow.  
  
Shadow walked into the Shop and saw Knuckles demanding to know where Sonic was. Shadow burst out laughing making all three of the people turn and look at him.  
  
"Shadow," said Tails. "I can't get Knuckles to calm down."  
  
"Calm?" said Knuckles. "Who said that I was frustrated? I am calm! Now it's a simple question where is Sonic? Well answer me."  
  
Shadow snickered "She's this way, Knuckles, come on I want to meet her little sister. Or have you forgotten that that's what we were doing in the first place?"  
  
"I remember," said Knuckles calming down a little. "I was just worried is all."  
  
"KNUCKLES." Sonic shouted coming into the shop carrying a very frightened Yugi on her back. "I'LL KILL YOU IF MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER NEVER CALMS DOWN AGAIN! AND AFTER I KILL YOU I'LL LET MY SISTER'S PROTECTOR SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!"  
  
"S-Sonic" Knuckles squeaked. "I-I d-didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."  
  
Yami walked up behind Sonic and took Yugi into his arms to try and sooth her. Yami came out from behind Sonic holding Yugi tightly. "Follow me," Yami said gruffly. With that he turned and walked back the way he had come. Sonic turned and followed Yami wordlessly as did Shadow.  
  
"Hay guys wait for me," said Tails running to catch up.  
  
Hold up people wait for me Shouted Knuckles.  
  
After walking in silence for a minute Sonic broke it. "I can't believe him, remember when we all met for the first time Shadow? When I told you that I was looking for my sister I said specifically that loud voices scared her out of her wits?"  
  
"Yes I remember that," said Shadow.  
  
"Well what's the first thing Knuckles does? He yells, and that scared her senseless. The reason yelling scares her is that she is afraid that someone is mad at her, and she absolutely hates it when people are mad at her. No hate isn't a good word, a good way to put it would be: it absolutely terrifies her. She was so scared during a very heated argument that she came running to me, asking me to make them stop," said Sonic. She glanced at Yami who was carrying a still trembling Yugi. A minute later Tails and Knuckles cot up to them.. Yami led the way into the dining room where everyone else was situated around a very large dining table with the chair at the head of the table empty which Yami immediately sat in and started nuzzling Yugi's hair. This move seemed to relax her a little. But Sonic would not be happy until Yugi was completely relaxed. It took Yami about ten minutes to Yugi down completely. And that was when the rest of Yugi's friends came out of their hiding places.  
  
It the ten minutes that had gone by Yugi had managed to turn and bury her head into Yami's chest to get more contact and as a result more comfort. Yami was surprised when he first felt Yugi do that, but after he got over the shock he was overjoyed even if he didn't let it show. But he knew that there were introductions to be made so he broke the silence. "Yugi, as much as I enjoy having your face there... we still have introductions to make. And don't be so shy, I'm sure Sonic's friends are really nice."  
  
"No!" came Yugi's muffled response. "You do it! I don't like the redhead he's so mean!"  
  
Sonic's eye twitched even more after hearing Yugi's answer. "NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID KNUCKLES MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER IS SCARED OF YOU FOR NO GOOD REASON! WHAT KIND OF SURROGATE BIG BROTHER ARE YOU IF YOU SCARE PEOPLE? Now... APOLOGIZE!" shouted Sonic.  
  
"Y-Yes ma'am," said Knuckles. "H-Hay l-look I'm sorry, ok? It's just that I was so worried about Sonic that I wasn't thinking straight. I thought our enemy might have kidnapped her. Please forgive me."  
  
Yugi pulled away from Yami's chest to look into Knuckles' face. "It's ok. I remember when I almost lost my other half in a fire. I was feeling the same things you were. So... yes I forgive you."  
  
"Thank you," said Knuckles quietly.  
  
Yugi nodded and then turned to Sonic. "So Sonic introduce us to your friends."  
  
"Sure." Said Sonic. "The red head who was yelling is Knuckles, he maybe a bit brash sometimes but he means well. The one on my right is Shadow, he's my boyfriend and he's just as hard headed and stubborn as I am he and make a good team. On my left is Miles 'Tails' Prower, he's our mechanic, he can build and fix just about anything. In fights he's very resourceful. And he's also got a 300 IQ which makes him really smart."  
  
"Ok," said Yami. "How long have you known them Sonic?"  
  
"Oh, I've known them for about five years now. What about you Yugi? Who are your friends?" asked Sonic.  
  
"Well..."said Yugi. "The person I'm sitting on is Yami. I met him about a year ago. He's kind of like a self-appointed guardian since I met him nobody has hurt me for fear of his wrath. And he's really nice despite his cool exterior. On my left is Seto he's the genius of my group of friends. Right next to him is Joey, his girlfriend Joey was mean for a while but it's nothing to worry about anymore. She proved herself to Yami that she's trustworthy. Joey wasn't my friend until after I helped her with the biggest and baddest of the bullies at school. And that was when Joey gave me back the last piece of the Millennium Puzzle, after I finished it Yami's been with us ever since then, but we only truly met him a year ago. On Joey's left we have Tristan he's been my friend as long as Joey has. Tristan's been Joey's friend since they were little and Tristan trusts Joey's judgement, so when Joey became my friend so did Tristan. And then there's Mai right next to him, we only befriended Mai recently so I can't tell you much. All I know is that she was very lonely when she was younger, and that she's a really good duelist that uses mostly female monsters in her deck. At the end of the table is Serenity, she is Joey's little sister and only became part of our group recently. Up until recently she had very weak eye sight and was going to lose it, there is an operation that can prevent things like that though and so Joey promised her that she (Joey) would get the money needed for the operation. The only way to get the money in time was to win the prize money from the Duelist Kingdom tournament. I was going to attend anyway because the person who set it up, Maxamillion Pegasus, had sealed grandpa's soul into a card and the only way to get that back was to compete in the tournament and beat him at his own game. On my right is Ryou Bakura. Ryou, like me has a self-appointed guardian. Ryou is from England. Ryou had had her protector for a year before I had gotten Yami. Next her we have Bakura. Bakura is Ryou's self-appointed guardian. He is from Egypt and had a hard life until he met Ryou. Bakura was careless at first and because of that Ryou almost got raped so he never lets Ryou leave his sight. And it's worked so far. Next to Bakura is Malik. She is also from Egypt, except she lived in the Nameless Pharaoh's tomb up until recently. She wasn't very nice at first but she warmed up to us over time. She even helped Yami regain his memories when the time came. And finally next to her is Marik yet another self-appointed guardian. He appointed himself her guardian when he stumbled into a beating that Malik was getting from her father. He killed the guy to in the most gruesome way you can think of. He's made sure that Malik has nothing to worry about. Marik has kept Malik safe and out of harms way since he stumbled in on that beating. And I think that that's everyone, I didn't miss anyone did I?"  
  
"Aibou, You forgot about Tea." Said Yami.  
  
"Oh, sorry Tea. Tea has been my friend since you left, Sonic. I hope that she can be your friend too," said Yugi finishing the introductions.  
  
"Hi," said all of Yugi's Friends at the same time.  
  
"It's nice to meet you," said Sonic's friends in unison...  
  
(tbc)  
  
Me: Wow seven pages I don't think I've ever written that much before. Cool.  
  
YH: I think you did great.]  
  
Sonic it's about time. (smiles) Shadow finally met my sweet little sister!  
  
Yami: Yes Yugi is sweet isn't she?  
  
Shadow: Yes Yami... I quite agree.  
  
Yugi: YAMI, SHADOW! You're embarrassing me! Stop it.  
  
Seto: Read and review please.  
  
All: syonara.  
  
Me: See you on the other side.  
  
~Neko Yugi's Hikari~ 


	4. Troubles brewing

Me: Hi this is Neko sorry for the long wait but I just couldn't find time to write. This is the third chapter of Sonic's Family. In this chapter we will see how the two groups interact and the sisters will catch up hopefully. Instead of having the characters here, I've decided to use Tea's Japanese name. I'm going to be using my real muses. Say hello my kawaii chibis.

Chibi Yugi: Hi.

Chibi Yami: Hewwo.

Chibi Sonic: Hiya.

Chibi Shadow: Hi everyone.

Chibi Joey: Hi ppl.

Chibi Seto: Hi.

Me: Good chibis. Now can one of you do the disclaimer?

Chibi Seto: I'll do it, I'll do it. Neko-mama doesn't own Yugioh or Sonic the Hedgehog if she did couples would be blazingly obvious, and the scary Amy, Eggman, and Tea would have either died or never been born.

Me: Good boy, Seto. Now on with the fic.

Sonic's Family

By: Neko Yugi's Hikari

Chapter 3: Troubles brewing

((Marik mind-link)) (Malik mind-link)

Yami mind-linkYugi mind-link/

Bakura mind-link Ryou mind-link

Sonic watched as her friends interacted with Yugi and her friends. Sonic smiled as she watched her boyfriend, Shadow interact with her precious little sister, Yugi, Shadow was joking with Yugi, acting like a big brother would with a baby sister. Sonic that Yugi's look-a-like, Yami, never strayed far from Yugi's side, and never let Yugi out of his sight.

Yugi was watching her sister. It had been ten years since they had been together. Yugi had been trying to get across the room to talk to Sonic, but every time she tried Yami would block her path. Yugi was getting very frustrated with her other half. Yugi was just about ready to throttle Mou Hitori no Yugi. "Yami..." said Yugi. "Can you please let me past? Shadow Yami's not letting me get to Sonic. She and I need to catch up, and she needs to tell me about her life for the last ten years."

"Ok," said Shadow. "I'll go get her then. I'll be right back." As Shadow walked across the room Yami put his arms around Yugi possessively. Yami saw Sonic coming over and placed his mouth on Yugi's ear and started sucking on it to keep himself from doing something rash.

Yugi felt something warm and wet encompass her ear and knew that Yami was trying to shut himself from doing something rash. Still... she couldn't suppress the shutter of delight that passed though her body like wildfire.

"Yami... I know that you don't want to do something rash, but... Sonic's going to bash your face in. if you need some comfort play with my hair don't suck on my e- mmmmm..." Yami had kissed Yugi before she could finish her sentence. The kiss quickly escalated into a heated one as Yami brushed his tongue against Yugi's lush, pink lips, just begging for entrance. Of course Yugi couldn't help but give Yami the entrance he was seeking. After Yami entered that warm, sweet, wet mouth, he coaxed Yugi's tongue into a fight for dominance with his own. This wasn't the first time he had kissed Yugi. Yami had been kissing Yugi like this for five years now, and he's had his own body for one of those years. Yugi was in heaven on earth. She always became lost to the world when Yami kisses her this way. Which was not what she needed at this time.

Across the room Sonic had seen Yami kiss her precious little sister, Yugi. Sonic's blood was boiling. She would've killed Yami if Shadow hadn't come up behind Sonic and held her. "Shadow, I'm worried about Yugi. I just don't think that Yami is right for her. I'm afraid that Yami will hurt my little sister, Yugi." Sonic turned to Shadow. "I don't want my sister to be unhappy. I hate seeing Yugi sad, Yugi wasn't meant to be sad she was meant to be happy. It tears me up inside to see Yugi cry; I'd kill anyone who did!"

"I know Sonic, but, I think Yugi will be ok. She and Yami seem to click the way we do. I know that you are protective of Yugi, I'm just as protective of you as you are of her. Yugi needs a man like Yami; just like you need a man like me to protect you when you cannot. She needs Yami to protect her when she can't. Sonic, do you think that Yami would hurt Yugi, truly?"

"Well..." said Sonic. "Truly, no..."

"Then don't worry about her so much, Sonic. I heard Yugi talking to Yami before I came to get you. You know what she called him? She called him 'My Other' that implies that she cares about Yami a lot. By the way Yugi wants to talk to you. And, if it makes you feel better Yami feels the same way that you do about Yugi's safety. And he's as unsure about you as you are about him around Yugi. Anyway we have some explaining to do," said Shadow.

"Ok!" said Sonic. "Its not like me to keep secrets from my sister, and if I do, not for very long. Let's go!"

As Sonic and Shadow walked toward them, Yugi and Yami were coming out of a mind-blowing kiss. As Yami pulled away he saw a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Yami loved that smile. Yami felt that as long as Yugi was by his side he (Yami) could do anything. And he would kill to keep Yugi safe, by his side, and in his arms. Yami felt as if he could drown in Yugi's gorgeous amethyst eyes. And Yami thought that Yugi was as sweet as the sweetest wine in Egypt - no the world! Yami couldn't get enough of Yugi's taste; he (Yami) was addicted to it.

Yugi on the other hand was dazed; to her there was nothing that tasted better than her 'other'. Yami tasted like exotic spices, the dessert, all the chocolate flavors that he so loved to eat, and the orange Popsicles he loved to eat. "Wow," said Yugi. "No matter how many times you kiss me I'll never grow tired of your taste."

"Does that mean you want me to kiss you again, Yugi?" asked Yami. "You know that nothing that you desire is beyond my power."

"I know Yami it's not that I don't want you to... it's just... this is the first time Sonic and I have been together in ten years, please don't chase her off..." said Yugi.

"I won't," said Yami. "Don't worry about that Yugi I won't chase her off. Here she comes now."

Yugi turned around. And true to Yami's word, there was Sonic being held by Shadow the same way Yami was holding Yugi. "Hi Sonic. Are you going to let the cat out of the bag yet?"

"Sure Yugi," said Sonic. "Yami, Shadow please gather everyone at the table, it's crucial that everyone be here for this."

Yami was about to object but Yugi gave Yami a pleading look and a quick kiss to shut Yami up. "Yami... please don't make a fuss... I don't want an argument. So... please just do it for me, your hikari."

"... Alright Hikari I'll do it," said Yami. "Let's go get everyone, come on Shadow."

"Ok Yami, let's go," said Shadow.

As Yami and Shadow split up to get everyone for the meeting Yami started to think of his gorgeous hikari, Yugi. 'I can't believe how beautiful Yugi has gotten over the last five years. She really has grown up, even if it's not vertically. She has great strength within her heart. I'm amazed at how well she takes things. I've had this strange feeling about one of Hikari's comrades, as if he or she isn't trustworthy; that's weird, because all of Yugi's friends had sworn to never betray her.'

The first person Yami came to was Anzu. "Anzu, can you go sit at the table please? It's important."

"Ok Yami, will you sit with me?" asked Anzu.

"No Anzu, I can't sorry. But I have to tell the others as well. So..." said Yami.

"But-"

"No! I won't sit with you Anzu!" said Yami.

Anzu looked sad, but expected it. 'I will win your love Yami. And with the great Doctor Eggman, Yugi and Sonic will be dead hopefully. And Yami will be all mine. And Shadow will be all Amy's. Amy and I just need to stall for time until the doctor can get here.' This was going through Anzu's mind as she walked to table. However Malik's yami, Marik, heard Anzu's thoughts. ((Malik, you know that the Pharaoh thinks there might be a betrayer among us, right?))

(Yea, your point?)

((Keep a closer eye on Anzu from now on. I think she's the one he was talking about. Warn Yugi, I'll warn Yami. Get everyone except Anzu and meet me in the living room.))

(Sure Marik, I can do that.) Malik walked over to Yugi and Sonic. "Hey Yugi, can you and your sister go to the living room please? It's important."

"Ok Malik. We will," said Yugi. "Come on Sonic, let's go."

"Ok, Yugi," said Sonic. As the sisters walked over to the living room Marik was warning Yami.

"Hey Pharaoh you were right. Anzu's the traitor I need to tell the others too, please go to the living room," whispered Marik into Yami's ear.

"All right... if you're sure Marik," said Yami.

"I am Pharaoh, I am," said Marik. It's important that we warn everyone."

"I'll meet you in the living room them. But first I need to tell Shadow about the change in plan," said Yami.

"Alright Pharaoh I'll see you in the living room then," said Marik.

After everyone had been told about the change and was in the living room Marik started to explain. "I have found that the Pharaoh has been feeling that we have a traitor within out mists and I know without a doubt who it is: it's Anzu. She was thinking about two people and how Mou Hitori no Yugi belonged to her, Shadow belonged to someone called Amy and getting them with the help of someone called Dr. Eggman. So it's safe to say that she's plotting against us." This got Sonic's attention fast.

"What do you mean? Amy's a lesbian she likes me. If what you're saying is true than we'd better prepare for the worst," said Sonic. "this is bad and this ties in with my story I'll tell you about that now..."

Me: That's a rap. Hope you liked that chappy. Feel free to send gifts in your reviews if you want. I don't care but feel to send something.

Chibis: Sayonara!

Me: R&R please. Until next we meet...


	5. The Much Needed History of Sonic Moto

Me: Hi this is Neko and I have the fourth chapter of Sonic's family here. And here are my muses.  
  
Chibi Sonic, Yugi, Yami, Shadow, Joey and Seto: Hi how are you!  
  
Y. Neko: Hello everyone.  
  
Me: Hello Yami.  
  
Y. Neko: Hello Hikari.  
  
Me: who will do the disclaimer?  
  
C. Yami: I'll do it! Neko don't own Yugioh or Sonic the Hedgehog.  
  
Me: Thank you Yami-no-Yugi.  
  
C. Yami: Your welcome.  
  
Me: Now on with it!  
  
Sonic's Family  
  
By: Neko Yugi's Hikari  
  
Chapter4: The Much Needed History of Sonic Moto  
  
"Ok, "said Marik as soon as everyone but Anzu were in the living room. "We have a problem. I just found out that Anzu is plotting against us. We need a plan what are we going to do about this? I hate to say it but the Pharaoh was right. As soon as he and I became friends he told me that he was afraid that someone in his Hikari's circle of friends would betray us. I was sure that the Pharaoh was paranoid, until today that is I think we need a plan on what to do."  
  
"I had hoped I was wrong about that hunch... oh well, now what do we do... we can't let her know that we know she's plotting against us..." said Yami grimly.  
  
"We could play like we don't know that she's plotting against us and set a trap for her and whoever she's working with," said Yugi.  
  
"That's a good idea Yugi. We could... but what kind of trap would we set for them?" said Sonic inquisitively. "We need to know who she's working with and more importantly if she is working for someone who are they working for? Right? I mean she could be working with someone but Anzu might be working for someone as well..."  
  
"I think Sonic's right. How are we going to do this?" asked Shadow with a small, sad smile. "We should do something soon. Or else... who knows what could happen?"  
  
"Shadow's right," said Tails. "I hope we can do this... without Anzu finding out."  
  
"I think Tails is right, we will need to know who she is working with and/or for. I think that we can beat her but we will have to try our hardest to do so," said Knuckles. "We need to start moving out soon..."  
  
"I know that we need to do this as soon as possible Knuckles. But we can't just leave now. We need to pack what we need and then we need to wait for the sun to set to be safe," said Sonic. "She might follow us if we leave now. So the only thing we can do is wait for her to leave."  
  
"Sonic's right. I believe in everything she says. We have to stay put. Or else... who knows what could happen..." said Joey. "Don't you think do Seto?"  
  
"Yes I do think that Joey. Also to bring up another point... what do we bring with us?" asked Seto. "Because we need to pack things right? Well we need to make a list of what to bring so that we can bring the essentials and some extra stuff."  
  
"Yes... I think Seto's right. But I still haven't explained my absence..." said Sonic. "Yugi do you remember when I said I was going to tell you about my life for the last ten years?"  
  
"Yes I do Sonic," said Yugi. "Are you going tell me now?"  
  
"Yes I am Yugi," said Sonic.  
  
"Then... please Sonic, begin," said Yugi.  
  
"Ok, Yugi I will," said Sonic. "I was trained to fight at the place they took me to, after kidnapping me, a laboratory. They had been researching fighting techniques that are based off a person's speed. The scientists had just made a startling discovery: the faster the person was, the more powerful the attack is. They, the scientists, just needed to test this discovery. So they stated to look for people who were abnormally fast. Charles, one of the scientists, had almost given up when he came across us in the park Yugi playing tag and he saw how fast we were, so he told his colloquies. He came back the next day and saw me standing up to some bullies to protect you. He wanted to take us both, because Charles saw how much you depended on me. So he told the others in his group about the incident. That only made the others want to get just me even more because I was clearly the stronger of the two us. Dr. Eggman was one of the scientists he had watched us play to and thought the same as the other scientists. That since I was stronger then they only needed to train me, so they took me to the lab where I woke up. And Charles was the one who worked with me the most and he check on you for me gave me reports on how you were. This went on for five years, which is the time it took to train me. That's when Dr. Eggman showed his true colors. He attacked that lab just as I was about to leave. He nearly killed me when he made my room's ceiling cave in, but I was just fast enough to get out unscathed. That's when I beat him for the first time. The next day I saved Tails from some bullies, I guess I saved him because he reminded me of you, Yugi. He was helpless. I couldn't leave him there, so I decided to take him with me. Having Tails with me gave me a new sense of purpose. I could finally do what I do best... protect. I never told you though did I Tails? You don't mind that I kept this from you do you? Anyway a year after Tails and I started traveling together we met Knuckles, who was trying to find the Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles already had the red one. We, that is Tails and I, found him in a tight spot so we helped him out. After that we saw Knuckled on several occasions and pretty soon he had become like a big brother to me though he wasn't a constant companion. He (Knuckles) helped us when he was in the area. A few years after that we met Shadow. Shadow wasn't on our side at the time however, Shadow had done something but I don't know what it is, but anyway, the police had mistaken me for him so as you can imagine I was I deep trouble because I ran from the police. Soon we found that Eggman was behind all of the trouble as usual. There is an abandoned space colony up in the sky. We had to follow Eggman there. And after finally dealing with Eggman we discovered that, from Professor Gerald Robotnic that the colony was headed on a crash course for Earth. We (Tails, Knuckles, and I) had to team up with them (Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman). When we were almost to our goal of shutting down the colony something called the Biolizard appeared. I was going to fight it when Shadow arrived and told us to let him handle the Biolizard. After Shadow beat the Biolizard he joined Knuckles and I on the platform. However the Biolizard had other plans, it wasn't going to let us stop it from bringing the colony down. When the 7 Chaos emeralds are together they can super-charge whoever is using them. To beat the Biolizard Shadow and I would have to go outside the colony and fight it. So we used the Chaos emeralds so that we could go outside and fight. After we beat the Biolizard Shadow and I used Chaos Control to save the colony and the Earth, but Shadow was a little behind me and fell to Earth. Shadow barely survived the fall and as soon as my frie3nds and I found Him we rushed to get Shadow to the hospital. We had no idea how long Shadow had been lying there he could have been lying there for days for all we knew. It took a long time for Shadow to recover. And when he got out of the hospital I pulled him aside and told him to fever do what he did again. Shadow promised that he would never do it again. As soon as Shadow said that he confessed that he had loved me since we had met and that everything he had put me through was a test. And I confessed the same after hitting on the back of the head for not telling me sooner. After we confessed Shadow told me about his hideout and we've been usi8ng that for our home base ever since. And then a few days ago while I-no all of us- were grocery shopping since we were running low on food Eggman attacked us and I got separated from Shadow and the others. That's how I ended up here. (A/N: if you have played the Sonic game that's what happened to her basically).  
  
"Wow Sonic, what an assume life. Shadow really did that?" asked Yugi. "Yami and have been together for about five years now. He confessed that he loved me after he got his memories back. And of course I told him the same thing... I mean how can you not love the other half of your soul Yami is my soul mate. I truly met Yami right after the Duelist Kingdom tournament. Though he had been with me for a lot longer then that. The next thing that happened was I was challenged to a dual by Rebecca Hawcance, she said that Grandpa had stolen her Grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card. I forfeited the dual to teach her about the "Heart of the cards" that Grandpa was all ways telling me to believe in. after she found out the truth from her own Grandpa she let it go. I gave her the "Ties of Friendship" card that I had gotten from the Dualist Kingdom. Soon after that Grandpa nearly had a heart attack when he found that there was a new game shop in town. When we got their Joey dualed the owner of the store. Joey ended up losing to Otogi, the owner and had to where a dog suite as a result. I challenged Otogi to a game of his choosing which was his own game Dungeon Dice Monsters a new and different version of Dual Monsters. I had to learn as I went though. It was hard but a lot of fun. Otogi kept saying that I was a cheater and that I did so when I beat Maxamillion Pegasus. Now that was a complete lie I would never cheat. After I beat him, Otogi apologized and said that that ever since I had beaten Pegasus he had lost contact. And as we were talking he got good news from Industrial Illusions saying that they gladly back Dungeon Dice Monsters all of us were happy for Otogi. A few days after that we had to help Seto out of a jam. You see Set was trapped in a virtual game that he himself had created. After we got Seto out of trouble we met Ishizu Ishtar at a museum and she told us of Yami's destiny and mine. We had to get the three Egyptian God cards. Two of them were under Malik's control. We met Marik a little while after the finals started. Just before we reached where the semi-finals would take place we were sent to yet another virtual world where we met Noa Kaiba. And had to fight to regain the rights to our bodies it was hard. After Noa and Gozaburo Kaiba were defeated we were finally allowed to start the semi- finals Joey against Marik, and myself against Seto. After I beat Seto and Marik Malik regained her body. Marik has a weird way of showing that he cares doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes he does. If I didn't know that was his way of protecting me, I wouldn't have let him take over," said Malik. "Marik's sweet in a strange way."  
  
"Yes he in Malik, he is," said Joey. "I remember when Seto started not only protecting but paying attention to me as well it was creepy at first. When I looked over my shoulder he was always there."  
  
Where Anzu is  
  
"Where are they? Yami said that I should wait in here for everyone," said Anzu.  
  
Back with our heroes  
  
"So," said Yami. "Where do we start? How are we going to do this? It's obvious that we can't let Anzu know. How are we going to plan without her knowing?"  
  
"It's elementary my dear Yami," said Yugi. "Here's what we'll do..."  
  
Me: I hope you enjoyed the chapter I worked very hard on it. Sorry if there isn't very much detail to Yugi's story I did t he best I could. I haven't seen Marik dual Yugi yet so I can't give you much there except that she won so... yeah.  
  
YH: My Ra Neko! That took forever to get out! Why in Ra's name did it take so long??????  
  
Me: Don't look at me! I had writer's block! To give you something to do other then complains go find my writer's block and kill it!  
  
YH: Ok! (runs off to find the stupid writer's block)  
  
Me: That should keep him amused for a while. Yugi are you ok?  
  
C. Yugi: Yes I'm ok. I'm more worried about what's going to happen to Anzu though....  
  
Me: Yeah... you're right... I don't even know what I'm going to do to the bad guys... that's not good.  
  
C. Yami: I think that's true.  
  
C. Sonic: I want to know what happens next!  
  
All of the Chibis: Me too, me too  
  
Me: Sorry but... I just ran out of ideas...  
  
All of the chibis: More writer's block? Oh no!  
  
Me: I'm afraid so chibis. .uu  
  
C. Shadow: review please.  
  
All: Good Bye!  
  
Me: Your friends are your soul, lose your friends, lose your soul, lose yourself.  
  
Neko Yugi's Hikari 


	6. The Baddied Meeting

Me: Hi. This is the fifth chapter. Sorry it's taken so long I blame the writer's block. Anyway I really need some encouragement and constructive criticism is nice too. So... feel free to give it but don't be too harsh.

Neko: You are a good writer but you do need help... if anyone has ideas please tell us.

Chibis: Hikari Neko-mama doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or sth so please don't sue her.

Me: Thank you chibis.

Neko: please enjoy the fic

Me: On with it.

Sonic's Familty

By: Neko Yugi's Hikari

Chapter 5: The Baddies Meeting

In the dining room Anzu was waiting for everyone when she got a call from her best friend Amy Rose. "Hello this is Anzu."

#Hi Anzu it's Amy, have you seen Sonic? I'm really worried about her...#

"Sonic? Oh she here where are you?"

#I'm at Burger World. with Dr. Eggman.#

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes ok Amy?"

#That's fine, see you in a bit then.#

"Bye Ames."

#Bye Anzu#

Anzu turned off her phone and walked outside of the shop. "Bye Mr. Moto I'm off to work now!"

"All right Anzu! See you later," said Grandpa Moto.

"Ok!" 'Now that I'm out of there I can talk to them without suspicion,' thought Anzu. As Anzu was waking to the restaurant Amy was talking to Eggman.

"Are you sure this will only make the boys we like, like us I don't really want to hurt Sonic... she is my friend after all," said Amy. "I'm sure Anzu doesn't want to hurt Yugi. It would be wrong I mean we're going to be hurting them enough as it is by taking their boyfriends as it is."

"It won't hurt them more then that Amy," lied Eggman. "I just need to do this to make your wish come true."

"Ok," said Amy.

After ten minutes of walking Anzu got to Burger World and walked into the building. "Now where are those two... there they are!" said Anzu. "Hey I'm here. What are we going to do? I don't want Yugi to be hurt at all I just want Yami..."

"Same here," said Amy. "I like Shadow but I want sonic to be happy at the same time... I wish there were a way around this..."

"Me too," said Anzu. "I like Yami but I want Yugi to be happy too, but there's no way around that..." Both Anzu and Amy looked down disheartedly and sad. "I guess that's where you come in Dr." said Anzu.

"Yeah," said Amy. "Tell us what you plan to do to help us with this situation."

"All right girls. Amy do you remember how I made M. Sonic? That is what I'm going to do here... I'm going to make a M. Yami and M. Shadow. We will switch the real ones with the Metals and you will get the originals while they get the Metals. Does that sound simple and harmless or what?" asked the Dr.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Doctor!" said Anzu. 'I don't trust this guy something tells me he's not telling the truth...' Anzu kept that thought to herself.

"Yes Dr. that sounds like a splendid plan." 'Not.' Amy kept that last bit to herself. Amy and Anzu shared a glance they were both thinking the same thing 'We need to warn our friends fast...'

Me: Sorry about the shortness but this was a filler so... and what's this a new plot twist? I don't like Tea but I like Anzu and I kind of like Amy... though I'd like her more if she didn't cling to Sonic so much... I think this was a success what a great plot twist.

Neko (Yami): You never sees to amaze me Koneko. Review please and tell us what you think.

Your friends are your soul, Lose your friends, Lose your soul, Lose yourself

Neko Yugi's Hikari


	7. Warnings and Concerns

Me: Hiya miss me? Anyway this is the sixth chapter and I plan on going farther with the plot twist I added last chapter. I had originally thought of putting Anzu and Amy in league with Dr. Eggman but I had a better idea so I'm expanding on that. Please enjoy the new twist. Just one thing for you Anzu haters... Anzu is not the enemy however I will bash her a little so if there are any ideas in your heads e-mail them to me at: . I will use the jokes as long as there aren't too bad... It can be subtle or not if it's not then make sure it's not to bad I'd like to keep the rating at what it is. Same thing goes for all you Amy haters e-mail me with any kind of humor it will be used as long as it's appropriate! And I find it funny so send them please

C. Sonic: Yeah and make sure they are clean jokes like about her hair or something.

Me: Sonic is right. I won't use any jokes that raise the rating so don't even send jokes like that! Anyway Shadow can you do the disclaimer?

C. Shadow: Sure Neko! Neko Yujgi's Hikari doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sonic the Hedgehog so please don't sue thank you.

Me: Thank you Shadow.

C. Shadow: you're welcome Neko. Let's start the fic.

Sonic's Family

By: Neko Yugi's Hikari

Chapter 6: Warnings and Concerns

"speech"

'thoughts'

_emphasis_

Later at the Kame Game Shop Sonic was wondering just where Amy was. 'Amy has never left me alone for this long before... Even if I don't like Amy much she's still my friend and I'm starting to worry about her...' Sonic looked up hearing footsteps coming toward her. "Oh, it's you Shadow, what's up? Penny for your thoughts?"

"Well... I was going to ask you the same question Sonic. But oh well, if you must know I'm wondering where Ames is," Shadow stated quietly. "She hasn't bugged you yet today which I'm finding some what suspicious. She's been glomming you at least once a day since we met her but she hasn't, it's a little unsettling. What about you, what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about the same thing Shadow." Sonic said quietly as well. "I don't know why but it feels a little strange to me as well. As if something's not right..." Sonic looked at Shadow thoughtfully. "I wonder if Ames is getting in trouble again, I hope not. That would be twice this month, not that I mind saving her or anything... it just gets tiring after a while."

"You're right something is off isn't it? I wonder what it is... You're right having to all ways save Amy does get tiring... but we have to do it. That's just what friends do and we're Amy's friends so... and besides friends stick together so we can't let anything happen to Amy... so no matter how many times we have to we will _always_ save her. Right?" said Shadow as he watched the sky. Shadow turned to see that Sonic was also watching the sky and the stars. No matter how many times Shadow said he loved her he could never seem to express his love fully. And now as he watched Sonic looking up at the sky bathed in moonlight, Shadow fell in love with Sonic all over again. In truth Shadow had fallen hard for Sonic the first time he saw her, which was when he (Shadow) had been helping Eggman gather the Chaos Emeralds during the ARK incident (right after Sonic had beaten BIG FOOT and before she had been recaptured by the military). At the time Shadow had been convinced that Sonic was his (Shadow's) enemy so he had been in denial, however as time went on and Shadow and Sonic came head-to-head six more times Shadow found himself trying to impress Sonic with his (Shadow's) speed and fighting abilities during the battles. Sonic had told Shadow that at first she had _not_ been impressed with him, she thought Shadow had been trying to prove his strength was superior to hers and that he was a snob. "However," she had said, "only as I saw you fall to Earth after we had used the Chaos Control had I realized the truth: I loved you." They both looked up as the two saw Amy and Anzu walking up to the shop. "Hey look Sonic. I wonder what they're doing out so late..."

"Who know Shadow, but we had better tell Yugi and the others who's here," said Sonic quietly. "I just hope that nothing happened to them... Yugi would kill me if I let anything happen to Anzu... And besides, I'd hate myself _forever_ if anything was to happen to Ames without me there to help her..." Sonic looked down as if ashamed. Then she looked up with a smile on her face. "Let's go meet them at the front door." After saying that Sonic turned and headed toward to stars to descend to the shop to great the two girls walking their way.

"Ok, I'm right behind you Sonic. Don't worry I don't think they got into any trouble, we shouldn't worry about it... At least not until something goes wrong." Sonic looked up at Shadow as if asking: "_What's that suppose to mean?"_ "What I mean is if we get attacked and they don't. Or if we are all in the middle of a battle and they're in it to, and only they come out of the battle unscathed and everyone else has at least one browse on them, then we can worry as much as we want."

"Oh, ok that's cool I guess... So I wonder what they're doing, they look like they're talking... as if they know each other... how strange." Sonic stated as the two friends got closer to the shop entrance. "It seems Anzu knows Ames from somewhere... I wonder how they met? I guess you never can tell with people can you? Ames never mentioned a friend named Anzu did she? But then we never asked if she had friends before she met us so... It's possible that Anzu and Ames are old friends, right?" Sonic and Shadow were now at the door waiting for the two girls to come in. As Amy and Anzu came in Sonic spoke up. "Hi Ames, where were you today? You haven't glommed me yet. How do you know Anzu?"

Amy turned hearing Sonic's voice and gave a small smile. "Well Sonic I was with some friends today so I lost track of time. Do you want me to glom you? And I've known Anzu since we were little. Anzu has a jog at a restaurant near here so I decided to keep her company. I've been in the city of domino for a week now. After you told us you were looking for your home three years ago I decided to do some research on your last name. I found that your parents Yuki and Yoru Moto died in a car accident a few days after you were kidnapped and that your little sister Yugi was living with your grandfather. And that they were currently living above the Kame Game Shop in Domino City. I would have told you of my find but you were in the middle of a battle and I would've gotten in the way so I left and tried to find the city. Then I remembered that a friend of mine lived there so I decided that I'd come and visit. When I got here I told my friend the another friend of mine was trying to find a way home, here and that you were also looking for your family. She said that she knew your family and she would make sure nothing happened to your family. Also..." Amy exchanged looks with Anzu and then nodded. "Dr. Eggman's here Sonic and he somehow roped Anzu and I into helping him... you remember Metal Sonic right? He's planning on creating a M. Yami and Shadow and switching them for the real ones! What are we going to do?" Amy had cried the last bit in panic.

Sonic looked at Shadow with a concerned expression on her face. "This is bad... what are we going to do? Hmm... I've got it!" said Sonic excitedly looking from Shadow to Amy and then Anzu. "Ok Anz, Ames I need you to play spy for me do you think you can do that?" After seeing the two nod she continued. "We need you to get as much information as you can... I'm _not_ letting _him_ hurt _my_ sister with a fake of her own protector and I'm _not_ going to let him take Shadow either... if _he_ thinks he can beat us by using second rate copies he's _dead wrong_! And I asked Yugi earlier and she said that there is _no way_ to trick her into believing that a copy is the real one." Sonic looked around to see if they followed her logic only to find three _very_ confused people looking back at her. Seeing this she explained farther. "You see Yugi told me that she and Yami have mind-link which allows them to speak to each other telepathically and a soul-bond which allows them to know where the other is 24/7. A copy of Yami might look like her other half but she'll be able to tell if it's a fake or not by trying to use the mind-link and the soul-bond. If the soul-bond somehow tells Yugi that Yami's not where the fake one is then she will use the mind-link to find out where Yami is. So Yugi would tell me and then we could get the _real_ Yami and Shadow back. Do you see now?" After getting three nods Sonic smiled. "So... where do we go from here?" was her last question.

"I believe," said Anzu with a sad smile. "That we warn everyone else about this problem." As Anzu looked around she saw that Sonic didn't want to tell Yugi and explained. "Sonic, Yugi has a pet peeve and that is people not telling her things. I know you don't want to worry your sister but she needs to know. She'll be P. Oed if she finds out that we didn't tell her and she finds out on her own."

"I know," said Sonic smiling sadly. "I just don't want her to worry about it. But if we tell her she won't let Yami leave her side so I think at least until we know more we shouldn't tell Yugi." Sonic looked at the three of them and sighed in relief when they nodded though she knew the nods were reluctant ones she was still happy with their response. "Now that that's settled, we need to figure out what Eggman's next move is... any ideas?"" Sonic asked looking at her companions hopefully.

Sorry Sonic," Shadow was the first to speak. "We need more information before we can do anything..." Shadow smiled sadly. "So Anz, Ames looks like you're up first. We can't tell what we're planning though because you might tell _him_ by accident. We'll tell you after we've taken Eggman down ok?"

"Ok," said Anzu and Amy in unison. Upon hearing the two say that at the same time the four burst out laughing hysterically. "Oh my," said Amy. "I enjoyed that it's always good to laugh every once and a while." Amy was smiling as she said that.

"I hope we can do that more often" said Anzu looking at the three she was with. "we'll start spying tomorrow,,,"

Me: oh so... now that Sonic knows about the doctor's plan what's she going to do about it? Do Anzu and Amy know what they're getting into? How dangerous is this spying mission going to be? We'll find out in the next chapter...

Neko (Yami): If you haven't figured it out, _he_ is Eggman and we all hate him right?

Sonic: Yeah of course we hate him. He's going to try and hurt Yugi! I'm going to kill him!

Yami: Get in line.

Joey: Yeah get in line... if that screwy doctor makes even _one_ hair fall out of place he's dead!

Everyone else: Save some for us!

--Your friends are your soul, Lose your friends,

Lose your soul. Lose yourself—

Neko Yugi's Hikari: Koneko


End file.
